Don't Stop
by To be the sky
Summary: Trouble is brewing and it seems that it has something to do with the new telepathic abilities that Reborn and Tsuna have gained. Same Universe as I can hear you. Wherever you are.
1. Go quickly, return safely

"You called me?"

Tsuna looked up at the tall dark figure entering his office, fedora firmly on his head and Leon perched on the side.

 _I bought that for him…_

"Everyone knows that, stop being so possessive." Reborn eyed the brunet before him with a smirk on his face, feeling quite overwhelmed and satisfied with the occasional bouts of possession by Tsuna. Not that he ever voiced it out. Physically or mentally.

"So? Why do you need me?"

"Oh." Tsuna's face turned serious. Reborn recognised that look. He was no longer speaking to Tsuna, but to Vongola Decimo.

"Dino-nii got wind of a… lab, conducting experiments on people and animals."

Ah, another one of those. Tsuna hated them to the core. It was one thing that Tsuna never budged on, no matter whether it turned out bloody or not. There was no negotiation, only complete annihilation and the rehabilitation of the victims.

And it was also one of the issues he never entrusted his guardians with, knowing that any mission carried out by any guardian was always known to all the others.

Everyone knew what Mukuro felt about human experimentation.

"So… You want me to wipe them out?"

Tsuna nodded grimly.

"Yeah, but not alone. I am sending you with Collonello."

Reborn wanted to retaliate. Why that annoying idiot of all people, but seeing as Tsuna still had something to say, he kept it in.

"And I want you to be careful, Reborn. It seems like they are also hunting down for people with… our abilities."

Telepathy. Tsuna was talking about telepathy. Reborn and Tsuna got it a few weeks ago on a totally random encounter. But as it turns out, the people who develop such abilities with their soul mates were very very rare. And it seemed that this particular famiglia was interested in these abilities.

"Hm, worry more about yourself, it's bad enough that you are sending me with Collonello, and now you are doubting my abilities."

"Reborn…" A worried frown marred onto Tsuna's face, his expression screaming for Reborn to be cautious. But Reborn could hear what Tsuna was thinking. And it was repetitive 'be careful, come home safe'.

Reborn gave a small smile.

 _Of course I will._

—line break—-

It was nearing noon and Tsuna's was leisurely making his way to the dining hall. Recently his paperwork had been reduced significantly due to the lack of destruction on the guardians' part when they go out on missions. Fleetingly, Tsuna entertained the idea that his guardians may have been paying off their damages and the owner of the properties so that none of it ever reaches Tsuna. But nah, it couldn't be right?

Instead, he was more focused the conversation he had with Reborn just this morning. He really didn't want to send Reborn for the mission, but there was nobody else to send. CEDEF had their hands full with cases as some of the new formed famiglias were causing trouble on the lower side of town, he couldn't send his guardians and the Varia had assassination orders. He toyed with the idea of going himself.

 _Don't you even think about it, Dame Tsuna. Stop being such a mother hen, I will be fine._

 _I know, Reborn, but I worry about you._

 _You are a hundred years too early to worry about me._

 _I. Will. Be. Fine._

 _Ok ok._

 _I hope you are coming for lunch soon? Your guardians are wrecking the place._

Tsuna let out a long suffering groan.

 _I thought they grew out of that!_

 _Heh since when do your guardians grow out of anything? They are still a bunch of brats._

Tsuna walked into the dinning hall and was met with a subdued version of an atomic bomb explosion.

"Guys…" The quiet voiced rang over the hall and immediately, the whole dinning room quieted down.

"Juu… Juudaime!" Surprisingly, even with the extent of commotion there wasn't a single scratch on the table or walls around them. Well, Tsuna suppose he could be fine with them having fun if they didn't destroy anything.

Reborn was sitting at his usual place, lazily twirling his fedora on his finger while he waited for the food. Tsuna went over and slipped down next to him.

Around the table, his guardians exchanged grins. They knew and fully supported their boss's relationship with Reborn. Afterall, the best could only be matched with the best.

It was a relatively quiet day, and only Gokudera, Lambo and Chrome was around. Mukuro was out on a mission with Yamamoto and Hibari had deemed lunch with them as crowding.

"Ahh Hayato, how is the planning for the ball coming along?"

The annual Vongola ball, for all allies and partners of the most powerful family in Italy. But there was always a smaller one for the closest of Tsuna's family. One time of the two times in the year when the family could come together in a reunion.

"Juudaime, everything is going fine, don't worry yourself about it." Gokudera had matured over the years, and Tsuna was catching hints of the 24 year old he saw in the other future. Shortly after, the food arrived and lunch was just as chaotic as any other day. But really, this was the normalcy in the Vongola family and something would really be wrong if this didn't occur. Tsuna never wanted to see such a day come to pass. He much preferred his family like that, no matter how rowdy they were.

Reborn glanced sideways at his lover. Tsuna really didn't change, he was as sentimental as always.

 _You are one to talk. Who is the one who refuses to change his style because it reminds him of the 'old days' ._

 _Oi, this is called being professional, not that you would understand._

 _Oh, just admit that you are old._

"I am NOT OLD."

And the sound of a gun cocking could be heard. The guardians exchanged another look, they had long been used to this conversation of the eye thing where Tsuna and Reborn just stared at each other and whole conversations will occur. And they usually resulted in random outbursts from one of them.

Oh well, just another normal day in the Vongola mansion.

—line break—–

"Tsuna."

"Hmmm?" A weary head of brown mess raised up to look at the source of the voice.

"Go to bed if you are tired. It would be bad if you collapsed. Go sleep."

"I will in a while. Why are you here?"

"We are leaving for our mission. The plane is taking off in a half an hour. Thought I would come over and tell you."

"Oh!" Immediately Tsuna looked much more awake.

"Come back safe."

"Yes yes, you have said that a thousand times. I will be back for the Vongola ball for the inner circle."

"Ok, have a safe trip, Reborn."

With a tilt of his fedora and a gentle smile directed at Tsuna, Reborn left the room with sweeping elegance.

 _Go get some sleep, Tsuna._

 _Reborn, I will miss you._

 _Stop being such a sap. You can talk to me anytime._

 _Mmhm. …_

 _I will finish the mission quickly and drag Collonello's ass back._ And in Reborn-speak, that was the equivalent of-

 _I will miss you too._

In the quiet of the room, Tsuna smiled.

—-

Same universe as I can hear you, wherever you are. Because people were asking for more than a one shot, so I decided to come up with this story. If you have any suggestions about what I can include please feel free to tell me!

This is my first multi chapter story so it might be bad but I try. There will be updates but I'm not sure how frequent because I have started school and I will be busier. But I will update!


	2. Answer me, Please

"The Salome famiglia seems to be bent on making enemies with us. It seems that they feel that allying with our enemies will make hem invincible."

"Hnn omnivore, give me permission to annihilate them."

"Mmm yea ok."

"… Juudaime? Annihilate them just like that?"

"Yeah…."

"Gyhahaha Tsuna-nii, Lambo wants the new model flying car."

"Mmhmm ok."

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi, I'm going to bend Kyoya-chan over the desk right now." "Ahh ok."

"…."

Tsuna let out a sigh. He really wondered how Reborn was doing.

 _Aren't you in the middle of a guardian meeting? Concentrate_!

 _Mmm yes, but how is the mission?_

 _It's fine! Now focus._

"Juudaime?"

"Ahh yes! I mean… Yes?"

Tsuna focused his attention back on his guardians sitting around the table, with different facial expressions ranging from horrified to disgusted. All directed at him.

"Uhhh what? What did I miss?"

Disturbingly, it was Mukuro who informed him with a sigh. "Tsunayoshi, you have been spacing out for the past few minutes, did you even hear a single word of our reports?"

"Uhmm yes?" Skeptical looks and narrowed eyes.

"Ok maybe not." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Tsuna, maybe we should push back the meeting? You have been really distracted lately." Yamamoto peered at Tsuna with unveiled concern.

"No no, it's alright, we will continue. I'm so sorry, everyone."

 _Besides, you will kill me if I stopped the meeting halfway through right?_

 _Hmm, but of course._

—-line break—-

 _Tch._

 _Reborn? Is something happening?_

 _Nothing. Don't worry about it, Tsuna._

 _Are you guys in danger? Tell me!_

 _It's fine it's fine. We met with some trouble but it's all cleared now._

…

 _Really. But this Dragone famiglia is really something. There seems to be something they are hiding. Something that wasn't mentioned in your files._

 _Tch. That's to be expected. Our connections could only dig that deep. There are still many shady things and experiments they are hiding from the world._

 _Yeah, look Tsuna, don't get too mad but…. We just uncovered a whole dungeon of kids, Tsuna. All of them children around the age of 10. There were about 20 of them, all starving and bleeding. It seems they were just a batch of their experiments._

 _Reborn…_

 _Yes?_

 _Slay the Dragone. Every. Single. One._

 _Yes, Decimo._

 _Stay safe._

 _I will._

—–line break—–

It had been during a meeting when it happened. Tsuna had been having many meetings these couple of days due to the end of year summaries and meetings such as these were long and tedious. Usually, there would be Reborn around to keep him company, but the hitman being on a mission, had left Tsuna all alone to deal with it. And he couldn't even talk to Reborn. There were occasional and snippets of Reborn thoughts that flowed through, enough to tell Tsuna he was currently busy with something. Tsuna had been satisfied enough simply listening to those bits, knowing the rough progression of the mission and all.

But all of a sudden, it just stopped. It felt as if something had been switched off, broken inside his mind. And suddenly everything turned eerily quiet.

 _Reborn?_

No response. With each call, Tsuna became more and more frantic. Why wasn't Reborn answering him? And it was too quiet. Way too quiet. In normal circumstances, parts of Reborn's thoughts would reach him and this directed for him to hear would always be loud and clear as if the hitman were standing right next to him. Sure, when Reborn was sleeping, the sounds wouldn't reach Tsuna unless he was dreaming. But it was never this quiet.

Almost as if he was alone again.

—-line break—

Dino glanced at his surrogate younger brother, seeing the expression on his face getting more and more anxious by the second.

"Tsuna. You alright?"

No response. If the brunet had heard him he didn't show it.

"Tsuna." Dino tried again, this time louder.

All the other bosses around the table were started to notice the Vongola Decimo's weird behaviour. Discussions around the room halted to a stop.

Suddenly, Tsuna stood up from his chair, unveiled panic obvious on his face.

"I… I need to go. I'm really sorry, there has been an emergency." Dino tried to reach out to Tsuna, to catch his gaze and ask him what happened. Across the table, he could see Enma trying to do the same. But Tsuna's eyes were wild and unseeing, the fear in them so overwhelming Dino found himself fearful as well. The other bosses saw it as well, and since Tsuna was rather well liked by many of the older bosses, they nodded their permission for him to leave. After a hasty thanks thrown in their direction, Tsuna swept out of the room to where his guardians were waiting for the meeting to end.

—–line break—–

"I wonder what they are discussing about? These meetings always take so long." Yamamoto drawled, leaning against one of the walls with his hand resting lightly on his katana, eyes constantly alert.

"Tch, I'm just annoyed that they don't let us accompany juudaime in." Gokudera lamented, leaning on the wall opposite to Yamamoto's.

"Haha, but the other bosses also don't have their subordinates with them."

Gokudera was about to retort that juudaime was much more important than one of those bosses inside, when said person swept out of the meeting room like a hurricane heading for their direction.

"Tsuna! The meeting ended?"

No. From the very moment he stepped out of the room, Tsuna had been carrying this heavy air of tension around him, shoulders tense and eyebrows set into a firm line of worry.

"Is something wrong, Juudaime?"

For the first time since coming out of the room, Tsuna noticed his guardians but not quite seeing any of them. Both were looking at him with concern having realised that something was wrong. Yamamoto's grip on his katana tightened while Gokudera already had his box weapon open and resting on his arm, both high strung and hyper aware of their surroundings.

"We need to get back. Now. I need to know where Reborn and Collonello is. Has anyone made contact with them?"

"Tsuna, calm down, tell us what's wrong."

Tsuna glanced up at his Yamamoto, finally focusing on the rain guardian.

"I…During the meeting… You know how I can hear Reborn in my head due to the new abilities we got right?"

At the affirmative nods, Tsuna continued.

"I… He seemed to have lost contact with me halfway through the meeting just now. I don't know what's happened. It's like he just disappeared from my mind completely. It's not even like when he goes to sleep or anything. He's just… Gone."

Gokudera caught on at this point, his expression changing into one of horror. "Juudaime… Are you implying that Reborb-san may be.."

"I don't know." Tsuna wailed, completely relying on his rain guardian to remain standing.

"Tsuna don't worry yourself too much yet. We need to head back to the mansion, see what we can find out. Maybe he is just unconscious? Something must have happened, but it might not be as bad as it seems. Besides Collonello is with him isn't he? They are both strong."

"Yeah Juudaime, we mustn't jump to conclusions. It's Reborn-san after all. He will be fine!"

Tsuna nodded absently, not really registering the comforting words that his guardians were saying as they sped back to the Vongola mansion.

Because Reborn, no matter how dire the situation will definitely answer Tsuna. At the very least, he would have warned Tsuna before hand. Whatever happened must have caught Reborn surprised.

And Reborn was never caught off guard.

He can't lose Reborn.

But it seems as if he might be too late now.

—–

Fufufu part 2 of don't stop. Hope you enjoyed the story. As usual, leave a review or any suggestions you have!


	3. You are there I know you are

Shouichi usually prided himself as a man who was able to remain calm under my circumstance. Even if he was on freaking out and had a terrible stomach ache, he would be able to keep it from showing.

But when the door to his office slammed open and he heard the doorknob crack under the force of being wrenched open, Shoichi took a glance at the figure storming in and almost lost his cool.

Because, the expression on Vongola Decimo's face was enough for the calmest and the most composed of people to freak out. After taking on the mantle of the Vongola boss, Tsuna hadn't been one to easily let his fear or uneasiness show.

But now it was practically oozing off his being as the brunet slammed both hands on his desk and asked, "Has Collonello or Reborn made contact with HQ?"

"Uhh no. Neither of them has made contact with the mansion."

"Ughhh." Tsuna's head drooped to bash against the table. "Contact them now. I don't care how many times you have to try. Get a response!"

"Yes, of course." Shouichi hastened to connect their network with the specially made phones that both Collonello and Reborn owned. These phones allowed the owners to contact the Vongola mansion no matter where in the world they were. Due to the modified receiver in these phones, reception wasn't an issue at all.

One time. Two times. Three. With each try, the expression on Tsuna's face got darker and darker. By then, Shouichi could tell the reason for Tsuna's uneasiness and was starting to get worried himself.

After the twentieth try, Shouichi looked at Tsuna dejectedly. "Nothing. I've tried 20 times but there hasn't even been a response. Tsuna, maybe they are just busy at the moment?"

"No… No, it can't be. Reborn… He didn't reply me just now. And now they are not picking up the calls."

Tsuna had come to Shouichi after the first incident to see if the genius scientist could find any scientific explaination for the strange phenomenon. And Shouichi had spent days slogging over this question with Verde until Tsuna came into their lab as Vongola Decimo and came short of ordering them both to bed and leave the research for later. Hyper intuition had told the boss that it wasn't detrimental to both their healths and thus decided that it wasn't of high priority at the moment.

But ever since then, Shouichi had witnessed how Reborn and Tsuna got closer, having conversations that no one except the two of them could hear. Both parties cherished this new found ability and everyone could tell.

So it was very unusual and worrying that Reborn was not replying Tsuna.

"Shouichi. I want you and Verde to restart the research. Reborn's sudden disappearance must have something to do with this. I don't believe he will be gone this easily. Someone must have done something to the both of them. I want you and Verde to see what you can find about the origins."

And it didn't help that Tsuna had sent Reborn off to a famiglia that was so obviously interested in their abilities.

He promised he would be back for the party. You would turn up, wouldn't you, Reborn?

Instead of the reassuring dulcet tone, Tsuna was greeted with silence.

—–line break—–

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto rushing towards him and felt fear and hope rising in his chest. Perhaps Reborn made contact with the mansion. Maybe they were back. Maybe everything was fine after all.

It was 3 days after Tsuna lost connection with Reborn and the two former Arcobalenos went MIA. Tsuna had sent out scouts to search the area of their mission but no one has returned with any results as of yet. Shouichi and Verde were also working their butts off trying to find something, anything about the telepathic abilities and their origins. But telepathy was about as obscure and incomprehensible as the Triniset, perhaps even more, and it stumped even the two geniuses.

"Tsuna… It's Collonello. He's returned."

"Then Reborn…?"

Yamamoto looked away with a grimace.

"No… Collonello… He returned alone."

—–line break—–

"Collonello!"

Tsuna stopped and stared in shock. Collonello, magical soldier, ex-rain arcobaleno, one of the strongest seven in the world was currently sitting on the infirmary bed with multiple gashes across his torso and a nasty looking wound on his head.

"What happened?!"

For Collonello of all people to get hurt to this extent was unthinkable. Especially since he was with Reborn. Though the two of them couldn't stay in the same room for longer than 1 second without making a ruckus, both of them would let the other get hurt over their dead bodies.

Collonello turned round with a grimace that was almost sheepish, but it lacked the usual carefree and relaxed element.

"Tsuna… I lost Reborn, kora."

It turns out that after that minor problem Reborn mentioned in one of his conversations with Tsuna, there had been another explosion that separated the two arcobalenos, and Collonello had been taken captive. He had been put under tough security but Collonello wasn't the strongest seven for no reason and he managed to escape even with multiple wounds slowing him down. He had assumed Reborn would have escaped too or hadn't even been caught in the first place after looking around the base and not seeing hide or hair of the strongest hitman.

But it turns out that Reborn hasn't even returned to Sicily. It didn't even seem like he had left the city where the mission was supposed to be carried out.

Meaning Reborn couldn't return for a reason.

—–line break—–

Tsuna's room was usually a very neat and tidy place with minimalistic design that made it look classy and modern. It wasn't that he couldn't afford the money to make it extravagant, in fact it was far from that. But Tsuna had preferred it to be simple and he had never been a person that lusted after materialistic wealth to begin with.

But at this moment, clothes were strewn all over the huge bed and Tsuna's gloves and headphones were lying on the table somewhere. A bag was opened on the floor and the brunet as busy stuffing clothes and other necessities in.

Picking up his now packed duffel, Tsuna made his way out of the door silently without any of his guardians knowing.

They couldn't come with him on this. There was a reason why Reborn was the one who went in the first place.

But he needed to go after Reborn. Tsuna refused to believe that Reborn could possibly be gone for good (dead. But Tsuna refused to use the word.)  
He had to be somewhere, waiting for Tsuna to go after him and pick him up. And when Tsuna finds him, he is going to make Reborn pay for all that fretting and worrying he had done over the past weeks. Really he didn't even know to call? Tsuna was going to teach him how to use a phone properly when he gets back.

Tsuna let out a wry and humourless laugh. Of course Reborn would have called if he could. And the fear that something bad happened overwhelms him again.

No. Tsuna shook his head to clear it. Reborn was coming back and Tsuna was going to drag him back from the claws of death if he had to.

Reborn would do the same for him after all.

—–

Mmm not very satisfied with this chapter personally but I was lacking inspiration. Turned out to be more of a filler than anything else. But I have something more exciting planned for the next chapter! As usual read and comment! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Also, happy lunar new year to those of you who celebrate it!


	4. It can't be

A brunet stepped out of the airport. At first glance, he is not impressionable, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Most people don't spare him a second glance.

However, if somebody actually did observe said brunet a little more closely, one would realise that this brunet in clad in some of the most expensive clothing, most of it custom made, a ring rests on his middle finger connected to a simple silver band on his pinky with a chain.

What was harder to realise was the power and confidence that is casually masked by the short frame and petite stature.

As well as the dangerous aura emanating from the brunet.

Powerful. Dangerous. Revengeful. Tsuna was out for blood and revenge and at the same time drag Reborn back by the ears if he had to. However, a big part of Tsuna was hoping that he would be able to drag Reborn back instead of having to carry him back.

Don't jump to conclusions. He convinced himself mentally. Wistfully, he missed the times when another voice in octaves much lower than his would ring out in agreement and threats of more training.

I will bring him back.

—line break—-

It was an old desolate building. Or seemingly desolate. To anyone ordinary, this building was run down, falling apart at its seams and simply screamed 'do not enter'.

But to the trained eyes, it was easy to discern that behind the thick layers of most flames lay a huge… research facility. Though research facility was probably too good a term to describe what this place was. Rather than a research facility, it was a prison, it was a place of torture and cruel people masquerading themselves as scientists on white coats.

It was the kind of place Tsuna absolutely detested. And now he had just one more reason to dislike them.

They had taken Reborn.

Tsuna had done some extensive research ever since arriving and the results he had found led him here.  
Fact: Reborn had been last seen entering this place.

Fact: Nobody saw Reborn exiting this place.

Fact: Collonello lost Reborn in here.

Hypothesis: Reborn was still here.

In fact, Tsuna was 99% sure his hypothesis was true. He just didn't know where in this place Reborn was.

And why their telepathy had been cut off.

—-line break—

As Tsuna ventured deeper and deeper into the place, donning one of the white coats he had stolen, he felt more and more revolted by the happenings he saw inside.

It boiled his blood that he couldn't do anything to help any of these poor people. Victims. Kids. As young as the age of 3. And there were various animals as well. A grey bunny being experimented for prolonged claws, a few failed ones lying by its side while it twisted in agony. A monkey. A deer. A rare snake. A green chameleon .

Tsuna stopped short. That green chameleon looked awfully familiar. Something about it made it exactly the same as-

Leon.

As Tsuna approached the cage holding the tiny green reptile captive, Leon's eyes flickered up to him and shone with recognition.

Oh god.

Leon was so painfully thin, much smaller than when Tsuna had last saw him perched on the rim of Reborn's fedora, eyes shining with life.

And Reborn. Reborn would never let anyone separate the two of them. Much less allow Leon to be in such a state.

Something must be terribly wrong with Reborn.

As Tsuna freed the tiny chameleon from its confines, Leon licked his hand in a somewhat agonised way.

"Leon, do you know where Reborn is?"

One lick. That's a yes.

And then Leon climbed onto his head, as gave a gentle tug on his hair as it started directing Tsuna in the direction where Reborn was presumably at.

Tsuna followed the instructions of the little chameleon. One tug on the right. Another tug on the left. On and on. And finally, two tugs to stop.

Tsuna stood on front of the room, confused and scared that a room as lacking as this could hold Reborn. It only meant that either there was something stronger inside, or Reborn was incapable of moving.

Tentatively, he peeked in- and saw a few men dressed as he is bustling around in the small room.

Tsuna carefully hid the tiny chameleon in his pocket and walked in and the men turned around to look at him. Seeing that he was also dressed in the white coat, the did nothing more then send some inquisitive glances along his way.

Tsuna started looking around. Where in this small room could someone as big as Reborn possibly be?

"Ah!"

Tsuna snapped his head to the source of noise.

One of the lab coats were staring at him with mouth agape and a finger pointed in his direction.

"That's Vongola Decimo!"

Murmurs rang out in the room. Something about no way a scrawny kid like him could be Decimo, or that Decimo was the devil's spawn, and he couldn't possibly look like a kid not entirely out of puberty yet.

Tsuna didn't wait for them to decide how Decimo really looks like. He closed his eyes and when they were reopened, his irises were shining and golden orange, hands alight with flames.

These people were going down.

—–line break—–

In the aftermath of the entire incident, Tsuna would probably think back with belated wisdom that he shouldn't have caused that much noise in his secret rescue mission.

But as it was, Tsuna was too busy fending off the mad scientists and their 101 tools to care about the noise he was making. He just wanted Reborn back damn it!

And as expected, the noise attracted more people and soon, the small room was crowded and Leon and slipped out of Tsuna's pocket to who know where amidst the mess.

A punch to his stomach had Tsuna doubling over and another kick to the back of his knees left him kneeling, winded of all air from his lungs

And the the cold metallic feeling of a gun pressed to his head. Hands wound themselves around his biceps and caught him in an unforgiving grip.

"Hah, we were still thinking about how we were going to get the Decimo. But you delivered yourself to our doorstep instead."

Tsuna glared up at the man, "Where's Reborn?"

He watched as the smirk on the man's face turned into a sneer.

"Ah, we've heard rumours about the Decimo and the strongest hitman. It appears that they were true. Not that it matters anyway."

He held out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid and jabbed it into Tsuna's skin.

"Time to sleep, Decimo."

As Tsuna's vision turned blurry and the world began to tilt, the man moved over to a long table covered with a cloth that Tsuna hadn't had the chance of uncovering yet.

"As for where's Reborn, well, don't say I never told you."

The last image that was burned into his mind before Tsuna blacked out was the lifeless and pale body of Reborn stretched out on a white surface.

—–

Soooo apologies for the lack of updates! I have been really busy :(( This chapter was actually typed out on my phone in a few parts when I take the train to and from school.

I actually wanted to post 2 chapters to make up for the long wait and I am halfway through writing chapter 5 right now but… I think I failed my trial to get into this sports activity that I really wanted so I don't really have the feel to continue writing as of now. So maybe the next chapter will be posted tmr? Or the day after? Hmm soon I hope.

As usual I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review please :D


	5. Not real

He awoke to a white ceiling.

For one second he almost thought that he was in a hospital, white ceilings, everything neat and pristine. But there weren't the beeps of machines, the bustling of nurses, the calm and soothing voice of someone about to reprimand him for something stupid he had done again.

Instead all he felt was pain. Intense, indescribable pain that invaded his body and corroded his brain. It was crazy pounding in his head that impeded with his ability to think.

Where is he?

Why is he here?

Who is he?

—-line break—

The lab coats had left Tsuna handing by his wrists in a isolated room. It was almost like a cell really. In normal circumstances, he would have broken apart these simple metal contraptions without even braking a sweat. But as of now, the numerous chemicals that pumped through his body rendered him unable to even lift a finger.

His mind was so fuzzy and he couldn't seem to think straight. Everything was moving in a wave like motion and his head was pounding with excruciating pain.

And the static. It was so noisy, a meaningless buzzing inside his head that added more strain to his already pounding head.

He felt another jolt and his flames were further suppressed.

He couldn't even feel them now. They were so weak and painful. Even calling out to them to feel for the comforting warmth was painful.

Reborn. He missed Reborn. But Reborn looked. Pale. Way to pale. So pale and unmoving that he looked-

Dead.

Not alive.

He had failed. He couldn't protect Reborn. He couldn't rescue him.

And Tsuna passed out.

—line break—-

He awoke with a splash of cold water to the face, disorientated and confused.

He still couldn't remember his name.

He watched sluggishly as the lab coats walked around. Measuring this chemical or that.

This was wrong. He shouldn't be this weak. He couldn't remember anything but he knew being so vulnerable wasn't him.

There was only one person he could be vulnerable in front of.

And suddenly his head was assaulted with more pain.

 _Brown hair moving softly in the wind. Overwhelming love and affection. Uncertainty about whether the person returned his feelings._

 _Soft fingers gripping his shirt, pulling him back from going ballistic on this bastard who had decided to mess with them._

 _Soft warm smiles. Bright brown eyes. Homely environment. Heavenly coffee and the aroma of delicious cooking._

 _Running around a huge mansion and-_

And then they stopped, leaving him in more pain then ever.

Something tickled at his feet.

And then it moved up his leg, to his thighs.

And then his stomach. Chest.

The feeling of small feet pressing on him.

Finally it came into his shoulder and stopped beside his eye.

A green chameleon.

Leon.

Wait, who was Leon?

Leon….

 _Partner. Pet. Friend._

Leon.

Leon was his partner after he became a hitman.

Right, he was a hitman.

 _Monster!_

 _He is so strong. We will never beat him._

 _Some people call you the strongest hitman, you know._

Strongest hitman. He was the strongest hitman.

 _Wow, I always knew this but you really are amazing, Reborn!_

Reborn. His name was Reborn.

Leon gave him a lick at the tip of his nose, seeming to say, well done for remembering.

That's right, he had forgotten quite a bit of things and there was something quite urgent that he had forgotten as well.

Sensing the lab coats drawing closer, Leon creeped down to Reborn's hand and turned into a hand gun.

 _Yes yes, you have said that a thousand times. I will be back for the Vongola ball for the inner circle._

Reborn smiled to himself. He had a promise to a certain brunet he had to keep.

Besides, being late for a ball was bad manners after all.

—line break—

Tsuna was in so much pain. After he had decided to wreck havoc and interfere with whatever they were doing by lashing out with his feet and twisting his body, those mad scientists had taken whip to him and lashed him whenever he decided to be uncooperative.

After a while, they started using methods of torture. Whipping, burning, water boarding. All this so that they could have access to his flames without the danger of him roasting them all into human barbecue.

They were trying to break him. Make him into a Lab rat that would comply to all of their wishes and manipulations.

Tsuna didn't want to break. But with all the torture and the uncertainty of Reborn's condition, he could feel himself crack from it all.

And now he was floating in a dream like state. Neither unconscious nor conscious enough to think. And then he started to dream.

 _It started off with a vast space. It was just empty space. No grass, no life, nothing._

 _But slowly, colours started appearing. First a bit of brown, the colour of soil. And then a little bit of green, the first bunches of grass. And then it was yellow, red and blue, forming small flowers on the ground._

 _And then there was black. It formed the body of a person. Or rather it was the suit of the person,_

 _covering the body beneath. And the slightly tanned face, dark curls, signature fedora. And then Tsuna realised there was so much black that made up Reborn. Black shoes, black clothes, black hair. But all that black fit so perfectly into the colourful surrounding, like he was meant to be there._

 _Always there._

 _Reborn moved towards him, smiling one of his rare smiles, mouth moving soundlessly._

 _But somehow Tsuna was able to understand him._

' _Tsuna, missed me?'_

 _Suddenly the colourful background of the surroundings faded. The dull colours of Tsuna's prison came back._

 _But Reborn was still there._

Tsuna's eyes snapped open.

 _Reborn was there._

"No… You are not real."

"But I am. What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna"

"You are real?"

A knowing smile.

 _"Of course I am. As long as you want me to be."_

—line break—-

Sure, Reborn had been disadvantaged (never weakened. He will never be weak.) from all those days of experimentation. But those lab coats were just idiots who didn't know how to fight and he had Leon. It took him little time to clean up the few that were in the room before attracting any attention (erhem, Tsuna still had more to learn)

But one thing left Reborn puzzled.

Why hadn't Tsuna try to contact him?

Besides, it was way to quiet in his head. Surely Tsuna would be going ballistic by now.

As soon as Reborn got out of the room, a sudden buzzing filled his head and his head was assaulted with a pounding pain again.

However as the pain cleared and the buzzing faded, he could somehow…. Feel. He could feel someone else's feelings.

Someone's feelings of anxiety. Panic. And lots of pain.

Tsuna.

Why was Tsuna in pain?

Leon climbed onto his shoulder and gave his ear a lick. And then it climbed off and started scampering in a direction. Reborn followed.

Careful to not attract any attention to themselves, Reborn proceeded cautiously.

Left. Right. Go up the stairs. Turn right again. Cross the bridge between the two buildings. Hide behind the pillar while the two men passed. Turn left. Go down.

And halt.

Reborn glanced questioningly at Leon, wondering what his tiny partner wanted to show him. Leon merely gave him a look and slipped under the door.

What type of chameleon gave odd looks? Could chameleons even change their facial expressions?!

But being used to his partner's antics, Reborn listened at the door for a while, making sure there was no one was in the room before he opened it and slipped in as well.

It was a rather large lab with a partition in the middle the separated it into two halves. Seeing nothing special in the first half, Reborn wandered to the second half where he found Leon.

And the love of his life.

Hanging by his wrists with multiple slashes across his body.

 _Tsuna!_

Reborn rushed over, but Tsuna seemed too unconscious to sense him.

 _Tsuna! Tsuna wake up! Tsuna. Tsuna!_

Why was Tsuna here?!

—line break—-

… _..na.. Ts…a.. Tsuna!_

This Reborn sounded different. Ever since the first 'fake Reborn' appeared, Tsuna had been getting periodic visits from him.

 _But maybe he's real?_

No. That's not real. Reborn wasn't here.

 _But I'm real? Tsuna are you awake?_

 _No. You are not real. Go away!_

 _Tsuna. Listen to me. I'm real. You just have to open your eyes._

 _No. Stop. Stop torturing me like that. Hit me or kill me just don't do that. Please._

Reborn had stopped responding to Tsuna's telepathic messages shortly after leaving HQ. Whatever was going on now was a part of Tsuna's imagination. Not real.

—–

Hehehe new chapter means new cliffhanger~ but I don't think this is really a cliffhanger though. I mean the outcome is quite obvious isn't it? Poor Tsuna bby though :( but it will get better for them! HAHA

And reminder to give me prompts :D it can be anything any pairing from the khr universe. Doesn't have to be R27 :))


	6. Finally

Heartbroken. Angry. Frustrated. These couldn't even begin to sum up the feelings of Reborn at this current moment. Tsuna had been pushed to the point where he couldn't recognise reality and imagination.

Tsuna thought he was a mere figment of imagination and Reborn didn't know how to convince Tsuna otherwise.

Words clearly didn't work with Tsuna anymore. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing or what he was seeing.

Reborn had never been so at his wits end before. He was always the calm and confident one. Always assured of what he should do, what he had to do.

But now none of those reasoning and sense could help him.

So Reborn let his instincts take over. His body moved on his own, without his brain processing any of the decisions. Before he could register it, a soft pair of lips was firmly pressed against his, hands moving to grip the face and tug at the hair that had become oh so dirty after all the torture that their owner had been put through.

And this, Reborn realised, this could heal Tsuna. But it could also break him.

Several seconds passed and the pair of lips below his remained frozen. Reborn was starting to go into full on panic mode when Tsuna tentatively parted hid lips just the slightest bit.

Reborn took that opportunity and slipped his tongue in, a simple peck turning into a passionate kiss.

When finally Reborn's mind started screaming at him for oxygen, he pulled back reluctantly, breathless and expectantly observing the figure in front of him.

Tsuna was also breathing heavily, his pair of probably damaged lungs heaved to take in as much oxygen as possible. And then his eyes fluttered open.

"Gosh I missed this."

Reborn huffed a laugh.

"All those weeks not seeing me and that is the only thing you can say?"

Tsuna smiled at him, a small and rare one that was very different from the radiant ones he showed his family or the calculating ones he flashed to his enemies.

It was the one he had reserved for Reborn.

Reborn moved to unfasten the binds holding Tsuna in place, all the while grumbling under his breath about how stupid Tsuna was to follow him all the way here.

Tsuna merely gave a soft laugh, watching with weary but amused eyes as Reborn moved about to free him.

As the last bonds fell away, Tsuna felt himself pitching forward, his feet had been dangled above the ground originally and now he was bracing himself to fall on his face.

That would have happened if Reborn hadn't caught him. Reborn caught him and gently lowered him to the ground, but Tsuna's knees were far too useless and they buckled the moment his feet touched the floor.

Reborn didn't say anything, but growled low under his breath and reached out to steady him once more.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth and reassure Reborn that he was okay, or would be okay in due time, when the door creaked open and voices were heard behind the partition.

Tsuna had heard stories about partners with such great chemistry they could just look at each other and know what to do.

Well Tsuna and Reborn didn't have to look at each other.

 _You steady enough to take them down?_

 _Reborn, don't underestimate me._

 _Of course not. You were taught by the best after all._

After all, who needed to look into each other's eyes to phantom out what the other is thinking when they literally had telepathy.

—–line break—–

Between Tsuna's lack of strength and Reborn's disorientation, Tsuna would say they worked pretty well for such a half dead couple.

The few lab coats that came back in (presumably after lunch break judging from the food stains and such) didn't even have the time to react before they got their daylights knocked out of them.

The pair took the clothes that the lab coats were wearing and slipped them on before tying the unconscious bastards with the rope that they had used to bind Tsuna before.

Tsuna's original plan had been to break in quietly (yeah that went well) and rescue Reborn, get out and getting more backup before storming this place.

But Reborn had other ideas. They snuck around the place and located the control room. It was ironic really, such a big place and so many 'brilliant minds' and they only thought to have one control room without even a proper lock where Reborn easily assessed after knocking out the few scrawny guards standing outside the door.

Reborn apparently already had the blueprints and layout of the facility but before he could get to the control room, he was surprised by a gas from some room that was probably a by product of a failed experiment and was knocked out by it.

Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or to beat the hell out of Reborn.

The mighty Reborn gets knocked out by gas, or the mighty Reborn makes Vongola Decimo worry for eons after getting knocked out by gas.

Nevertheless, the slipped pass security and entered the control room of the headquarters easily, and sent the facility into lockdown, releasing sleeping gas all over the place to ensure all personnel was knocked out for the next few hours.

"Well that was easy."

Tsuna decided not to dignify that with a response, but instead sent Reborn the best glare and unimpressed combination look he could master. Reborn sent him an almost sheepish look and proceeded to phone the Vongola headquarters for backup.

With the facility finally on lockdown and the Vongola headquarters informed, Tsuna slumped into his chair, feeling his eyelids getting heavier, the spell of Hypnos lulling him under and soon he was fast asleep.

—–line break—–

He woke up to the buzz of white noise, people bustling about him, a strong smell of chemicals stinging his nose. For one moment, he thought he was back at the facility again, and all that had happened had only been a part of his imagination.

But his body felt well rested-or as well rested as it could be- and his wrists were definitely by his side, not above his head and hanging off the ceiling.

Tsuna decided he could risk a small peek and cracked open an eyelid.

The room was satisfyingly dim and focusing his eyes, he could see Ryohei bustling about at one end of a table, a few nurses the other. Across the room, there was another bed, and in it sat another figure.

Reborn.

Tsuna cracked open the other eyelid, and tried to sit up.

 _Woah steady, we don't want you ripping your stitches._

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. The dark haired Italian had that carefree smirk playing on his lips as usual, hair standing up in a similar fashion to Tsuna's.

 _Worry about yourself. You don't look that much better either._

Which was true. Reborn had multiple bandages across his arms from where there had been many many injections and needles breaking the flesh that had made it fragile and easily torn. He had another one on his forehead were there had previously been a huge gash and Tsuna was sure more were hidden under the baggy hospital gowns Reborn was wearing.

 _Like what you see?_

Tsuna's face flushed a deep red. But before he could come up with a retort, Ryohei finally noticed that they were awake and dashed over to them, fussing over this and that.

It wasn't long before his other guardian's joined in and began fussing over the two of them. Well more over Tsuna than Reborn because people didn't fuss over the Reborn. Oh no, unless you didn't want your life.

So Tsuna had people fussing over him left and right, with Reborn adding unnecessary comments at untimely moments, making his guardians more flustered and panicky (sans Hibari and Mukuro of course).

But this was the organised chaos that Tsuna revelled in. It made his life so much more colourful and interesting. And in the middle of it all was this one man. He was the like the eye of the storm. The calm in the middle of chaos.

And that was exactly how Tsuna liked it.

—–

Phew finally a new chapter. Yes guys I'm alive. Alive but busy D: But I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will probably be an epilogue to tie everything up. If you have any remarks or suggestions or if you find loopholes you want addressed (I'm sure there is ALOT like I'm so doubtful of this story myself) please tell me D: Or if you guys have another plot bunny/story/etc that you might want me to explore since this story is ending do tell me too! But as usual, R&R! Thanks for supporting my first multi chapter story! :')


End file.
